Lovestruck
by I'mACucumberX3
Summary: She's Kiri's cousin she can't be that interesting! Well that's what the members of SP thought. KirixNaru OCXOCxBilly
1. Chapter 1

**I love Beauty Pop! So I went to read some fics…and…there weren't many Billy lovers out there. So I decided to make an OC for Billy (cause I don't like him and Kiri together). I thought her up, named her, drew her, and now her she is!**

Chapter 1-Meet Minnie

The members of S.P. were walking to there clubroom when Billy ran over and placed his arm around Kiri.

"Good morning Kiri-chan." His smile grew wider as he received an angry stare from Narumi.

"Ciaaaao Kiri-sama." The group turned around, but only Kiri turned around with a smile and open arms. A small girl ran into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you to onii-chan." Kiri replied.

"Onii-chan?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Well we're actually cousins," everyone looked at them. Kiri was a redhead with brown eyes. The new girl had brown bangs with black hair (that had a bright pink streak) and she had bight, smiling blue eyes.

"This is Minnie." Kiri said.

"Anyway," she let go and pointed to Narumi, "You must be Naru-Naru….chan…."

"Chan? No way, I'm your senpai!" He knew what was coming….

"OK! Naru-Naru-senpai…chan…" she replied.

"YOU'RE JUST AS ANNOYING AS MUSSY HEAD!" Minnie pinched him, "OW WHAT THE HE-"

"Don't call my Kiri-sama Mussy! She's just a different kind of beautiful," she looked at Narumi, "Just like you!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Kiri yawned over Narumi's shouting.

"You're loud Naru Naru" she said.

"Yeah he is," she looked at Kei, "You must be the cutie Kei-kun!"

"Yep!" Minnie reached in her pocket and took out a lollipop.

"Here you go!" Kei smiled and happily stuck it in his mouth.

"Your welcome!" she looked at Ochai, "Wow…Kiri—sama never mentioned she had a robot friend…where'd ya get him?"

"I'm not a robot." Ochai said.

"Oops! Sorry Ochai-senpai!" she bowed.

"She calls him senpai…." Narumi mumbled.

"Oooo you must be the funny smelling guy!" Minnie cheered running over to Iori.

"Me does not smell funny! Me smells good, and me's name is Iori." He replied.

"Oh…sorry Iori-kun!" he sprayed her, "Yum I smell good! Grazie!"  
"Your welcome!" Minnie tuned to Taro and Kanako.

"You must be the gossip queen, Tarotard, and Kiri-sama's pretty best friend, Kanako!" Minnie said proudly

"Gossip queen! Don't flatter me!" the two of them laughed.

"P-pretty…n-no way…" Minnie quickly pinched her.

"Don't be such a fool. Tarotard tell her she's pretty!" she demanded.

"Uh…you're pretty?" he tried.

"Never mind…" she turned back to Kiri, "The guy next to you is Billy-chan right?"

"Yep." Kiri replied simply.

"I think you made a mistake!" Minnie said, looking at Billy, "You said his bangs were annoying! I think they're cute!"

"Uh…thanks…" Billy mumbled, taken aback.

"Oh Kiri-sama may I stay with you?" Minnie asked.

"OK, got any bags?"

"OH MY GOSH I LEFT THEM AT THE GATE!" Minnie pushed past everyone and ran out.

"Come on…" Kiri said, tugging Billy's sleeve.

"Fine." Billy followed her out reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GET AWAY FROM MY BAGS!" Minnie shooed off the students that had began to search her bags, "I DROPPED THEM SO HARD I MIGHT OF RUINED OUR GIFT!"

"Gift…?" Kiri asked, "Oh never mind. I think I'm going to call my father to come get your bags and take you to my house." Without another word Kiri turned around and left, leaving Billy and Minnie alone.

"EEK!" Minnie dived it to here bag, "FOUND IT! It's in one piece…THANK YOU BUDDHA!"

"What is that?" Minnie stood up and handed him a tiny glass figure, "No…"

"It's Shampoo!" Billy frowned as he examined the exact replica of Kiri's cat.

"Hey…that's really good." Minnie giggled.

"Thank you!" she dived back into her bag, "Wanna see something else?"

"Sure." She handed Billy a piece of paper, "Is this Kiri's mom!?"

"Yeah, but I think it's too ugly. Onii-chan is much prettier." Billy stared in shock at the picture that looked more like a photograph.

"You're kidding right? It's totally amazing!" Minnie giggled again.

"Thank you!" She dove in her bag for the third time, "Here you can have this!"

"What?" Minnie took the picture and gently put a glass rose in his hand, "Wow…it's amazing…"

"Thanks again! Roses and strawberry ice cream are my two most favorite things in the world!" she spread her arms out to show the whole world and laughed.

"Cool," Billy smiled and stared into her eyes, "You have lovely eyes…"

"Hmm?" she looked a little shocked and they both blushed.

"Anyway…where are you from?" Billy asked.

"Italy, but I was spending time with onii-chan in L.A. before I came here." She answered.

"Sweet…how are you related to Kiri-chan?" _Why am I so curious about his girl, _Billy shook his thoughts off, _that sounded dirty._

"Her aunts my mother, but the thing is-"

"Minnie-chan!" she was interrupted by Seji, who immediately got slapped by Minnie.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE DRINKING!" he gave her a guilty look, "Guess I've got something to tell onii-chan next time I talk to her…"

"NO!" he grabbed all her bags, "I'll do anything you want!"

"In that case…maybe I can keep ONE secret. Well lets go!" she winked at Billy, "See ya later Billy-chan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HI GUYS!" Minnie popped out of nowhere with a tub of strawberry ice cream.

"Hey onii-chan." Kiri said calmly, while Billy was still freaked.

"Since onee-chan was busy I decided to cook dinner, it'll be ready in a minute so don't go anywhere!" Minnie said as Kiri dragged Billy away.

"Well," Kiri whispered, "What do you think of onii-chan?"

"I think she's….fakjs…" Billy mumbled.

"What was that?" Kiri asked, wearing a sly smile.

"I said she's…cute…" he said at the same volume.

"Speak up!" _Since when is she pushy,_ Billy thought.

"FINE! I think she's cute!" From that point Billy couldn't stop, "Also, I feel all different around her. I get shy and I just wanna know everything about her!"

"Wow…I didn't ask for that much Billy-kun." Kiri said, suddenly returning to normal.

"DINNER!" Minnie shouted. The pair went into the room and gaped at the huge meal Minnie prepared, "Enjoy!" Minnie skipped out the room.

"She doesn't eat…" Kiri frowned, "Well she eats ice cream…sometimes."

"Hmmm…" Billy followed Minnie and watched her go up to her room. A few seconds later he peered in, and saw Minnie turn music on. She took a breathe and began to dance to the beat. Billy watched in awe until the song ended.

"Well, am I good?" Billy almost fell over; he didn't know she knew he was watching.

"You're…uh…good." Which was a half lie, he thought she was astounding.

"Cool!" Minnie shook her head, "You know you come in…"

"Oh…yea…" Billy walked into the room.

"Why aren't you eating dinner with Kiri-sama?" she asked.

"I came up here to ask you that." Minnie just laughed.

"I'm not hungry! I just ate a lot of ice cream. Go enjoy your dinner!" Billy sighed and left the room unwillingly left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm tired…" Minnie let out a yawn and plopped down on her bed.

"Then get some rest." Billy recommended.

"No…I have to clean." She whined.

"No…you don't." Minnie sighed.

"I just wanna help Kiri-sama…" Billy noticed her eyes wander towards a picture she drew of a rose.

"You like roses a lot, huh?" he asked.

"Yea…I've never seen a real one though." She admitted.

"What?" Billy grabbed a jacket, "I'll be back."

"OK…" Minnie soon fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"GOOD MORNING~" Minnie tiredly opened her eyes and saw Billy sitting on her, smiling.

"Hmm…morning Billy-chan…" He laughed and pulled something out from behind his back.

"For you!" Billy pulled out a huge bouquet of red roses.

"W-what?" Minnie's blush was just about as red as the roses, "W-why?"

"You've never seen one before…so I got you some," he frowned, "Do you not want them?"

"NO!" she smiled, "I love them!"

"I was worried you'd think I'm weird for giving you red roses when I hardly know you…" Billy rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"No way I think you're sweet!" she climbed out from under him and took the flowers, "So…these are what they're like…their so amazing…"

"You might want to put them in water…" Billy suggested.

"OK!" she set them down, "I have to hug you first!"

"What?" It was too late Minnie already pounced on him.

"You're the best!" they both laughed.

"I can tell they're gonna be good friends…" Seji whispered to Kiri.

""I can tell they're gonna be more…" Kiri whispered back.

**It was fun to write so I hoped everyone enjoyed it! I know it was fluffy (I think…), but this is a ROMANCE story…and it is called LOVESTRUCK! I don't think the next one will be as lovey-dovey~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Shampoo and Tripping

"This is exciting! I'm going to a Japanese school!" Minnie literally skipped to school while Billy and Kiri fast walked to keep up with her.

"Relax onii-chan, it's not that exciting…" Kiri ran up and grabbed Minnie's wrist.

"Sorry, I've never been to a Japanese school…so it's thrilling!" she started jumping up and down.

"No more strawberry ice cream for breakfast…." Billy said.

"Awww I'm sorry Kiri-sama and Billy-chan!" Minnie apologized as she pouted.

"Lets get to school." Before the moved another muscle a loud, annoying voice filled their ears.

"HEY MUSSY HEAD!" The turned and saw Narumi.

"Ciao Naru Naru…chan…" Minnie greeted with a smile.

"DON'T CALL-" he sighed, "Oh never mind!"

"Wanna walk to school with us?" she asked.

"Whatever." Minnie ran over and took his hand, "What are you doing?"

"We're running to school!" Minnie suddenly broke out into a fast run with Narumi dragging behind her.

"SLOW DOWN!" Narumi shouted but (of course) Minnie didn't stop running.

"She's insane." Kiri said with a sigh.

"Well watching her mess with Narumi is interesting…" Billy commented before running after them.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!" Minnie laughed and ran the rest of the way to school while pulling Narumi close behind her.

"Here we are!" Minnie stopped abruptly and Narumi tripped and fell on her. "Ow…"

"You shouldn't have stopped so soon!" Narumi argued.

"I'm sorry…" Narumi got up and helped Minnie get up to.

"AH!" Kiri and Billy ran up, "YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"I am?" Minnie touched the cut on her forehead and sighed, "I'll go to the nurse."

"I'll go with you!" Billy blurted out.

"OK!" Minnie waved and walked off with Billy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"NURSE LADY!" Minnie screamed as she threw the nurse's door open.

"Yes." She replied with a cheery tone, even though an insane girl just burst through her door screaming.

"I need a band aid." Minnie said wearing her oh so contagious smile.

"OK!" the nurse searched through all her drawers, "Oh my…I can't quite remember where I put them…wait! Here they are!"  
"Thank you ma'am." Minnie began to walk over to get the band-aids, but she tripped. When Billy tried to catch her he ended up tripping and they both fell to the ground.

"Mmmm…your hair smells like vanilla…" Billy (Who probably wasn't thinking about where he was or who he was talking to) stuck his nose in Minnie's hair and sniffed it, "Yum…"

"Thanks!" when he realized it was Minnie he immediately got up.

"Are you two OK?" the nurse asked.

"Uh…yeah." _No, _Billy thought while helping Minnie help, _I was just sniffing Minnie's hair…that's awkward…_

"May I have the band aids now?" Minnie asked. The nurse nodded and handed her one. Minnie tried to put it on, but she wasn't sure where to put it, "Am I close."

"Here." Billy took her hands and placed the band-aid on her cut.

"Thanks Billy-chan!" she smiled and he blushed a bit.

"No problem…" Minnie grabbed his hand.

"We better get to class!" she ran out the room and (much like that morning) was dragging someone behind her.

"Don't run, I don't wanna go back to the nurse for another band aid…" Billy warned as she laughed.

XXXXXXXXX

"They look so adorable together!" Minnie cooed as her and Billy watched Narumi, Kei, and Kiri talking.

"Who Kei and Narumi?" Billy joked.

"Oh you know what I mean!" she pinched him, "Kiri-sama and Naru Naru…chan…were made for each other!"

"Sure…" Billy winked as Minnie puffed her cheeks out.

"I'm so hooking them up." She pushed Billy gently, "I'm hungry lets get lunch."

"Alri-" when Billy started walking he tripped over his own feet and (like at the nurse's) Minnie tried to catch him, but fell also in the process. They both let out a scream and fell to the ground, "Oww…"

"Your hair smells like strawberries Billy-chan!" Minnie cheered, taking a whiff of his hair, "Mmmm…"

"Do I want to know?" the pair looked up and saw Narumi, Kiri, and Kei staring at them.

"Oh ciao Naru Naru…chan…" Narumi twitched but ignored her.

"So you tackled Billy just to smell his hair?" Kei said.

"No…we tripped!" Minnie stood up and extended her hand to Billy, but he just got up on his own, "Hmmm?" Billy blushed and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Your cousin is weird." Narumi said, sketching a new hairstyle for practice.

"Naru Naru…chan…you need to practice drawing heads! You do it all weird." Narumi screamed when Minnie popped out of nowhere and commented on his drawing.

"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?" he shouted.

"Well…I was in LA, but before that I've been living with my parents in Italy. I'm not sure if I was born there though…I don't even know where I was born. In fact, I don't even know where my parents are!" she explained cheerfully.

"You just said they lived in Italy…" Narumi replied, thoroughly confused.

"She was adopted," Kiri clarified, "End of conversation."

"Kiri-sama I'm perfectly fine talking about it." Minnie smiled and Kiri sighed.

"Whatever…" Kiri got up and left.

"What's her deal?" Narumi asked.

"I was adopted at the age of six. I was pulled out of my home because I was abused, and Kiri-sama hates them for that." She laughed, "I don't let it bother me though!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Arrivederci everyone!" Minnie waved to Narumi, Kei, and Ochai as she, Kiri, and Billy left school, "That was fun!"

"Oh and guess what?" Billy asked with fake happiness in his voice, "We get to do it all again tomorrow! With less tripping hopefully…"

"I just want to go home and sleep." Kiri said, yawning.

"The night is still young Kiri-sama!" Minnie pinched her, "You need to do your homework too!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kiri replied.

"If you need help just ask OK? I'll always help you!" Minnie said reassuringly.

"Thanks onii-chan." Kiri smiled and Minnie returned it.

"Anyway, I'm not quite sure what to make next. I want to start drawing friends as I make them, but I don't know anyone well enough to do that. I also have to be looking at them to draw, but it's they might think I'm weird if I'm sitting there staring at them…" Boom. Minnie ran into a pole, "AH!"

"Are you OK?" Billy asked.

"NO!" she shook her head, "Agh my head hurts!"

"Should've watched where you were going." Kiri folded her arms and 'tsked' her.

"We should get you home…" Billy grabbed her hands and began to run, pushing past the tons of people on the street.

"AH! SLOW DOWN!" It was too late. Billy almost ran into a girl and tripped dodging her, and he brought Minnie down with him, "OW!"

"I'm sorry Minnie-san!" she just laughed.

"It's OK! It didn't hurt…that bad." Minnie sniffed his hair, "Yum strawberries."

"You can get of now…" Billy said.

"Oops sorry." They both got up, " I just like you…I MEAN YOUR HAIR! It um…smells good!"

"Right that's totally it." Kiri commented sarcastically, "Before you ask, I was running behind you guys."

"OK…I know what you meant Minnie-san, so don't sweat it!" Billy laughed as she blushed.

"Congrats." Kiri clapped her hands, "You've conveniently tripped in front of our house."

"YAY!" Minnie ran in while Kiri jogged behind her while warning her to be careful.

XXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the great dinner!" Billy smiled, "I'm gonna take a shower now!" When he entered the bathroom he noticed a different shampoo bottle. He picked it up and read it, "Vanilla…" He laughed and remembered how many times him and Minnie tripped, but what he liked most was what she had said. _"I just like you…."_

That was all it took.

Billy was love struck.


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't as good as my other two chapters, but the next chapter is going to be pretty funny. So…enjoy!**

Chapter 3-Babysitting

"KIRI-SAMA WAKE UP ITS SATURDAY!" Minnie screamed as she tackled Kiri.

"I know that…" Kiri yawned, "It's only six go back to sleep."

"Uh…Kiri your clock is wrong. It's actually three," Minnie began to shake Kiri, "OH MY GOSH THAT KID IS COMING!"

"Kid?" Kiri asked sleepily.

"Yeah…you see after Billy and I did our homework we went for a walk…

Flashback

_"It's getting cold out don't forget your jacket." Billy warned._

_"I'll be fine!" Minnie walked out without putting on her jacket._

_"Fine freeze to death then." He snapped back._

_"I'm kinda hungry…" Minnie whined as her belly grumbled._

_"We're just outside the house, we can go back in and eat." Billy replied._

_"No…we're out of strawberry ice cream…and I don't like the food we have." Billy sighed._

_"Fine…lets go find somewhere to eat then…"After they walked for awhile Minnie began to shiver._

_"I'm c-cold…" Minnie complained._

_"I told you to bring a jacket…." Billy slipped his off and handed it to her, "Now I feel like I'm in some sappy love story…"_

_"Maybe we are!" Minnie took it and put it on, "I'll be the princess and you be the prince, OK?"_

_"W-what?" Billy blushed, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Our love story, silly!" Minnie giggled and changed the subject, "So where exactly are we going?"_

_"I'm not sure." He answered._

_"AHHHH!" All of the sudden a small boy ran into Minnie "Help me!"_

_"Drake get away from her!" a woman demanded, "I'm sorry my son keeps running off."_

_"It's OK!" Minnie smiled and looked down at the boy, "Hey Drake-kun you need to go back with Mommy OK?"_

_"No way you're hot!" the boy shouted._

_"He seems to like you…" Billy teased._

_"Well in that case could you baby-sit tomorrow?" the woman blurted out._

_"Um…I guess." Minnie answered, unsure._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm going out on an important business meeting. All my other babysitters won't take him." She sighed._

_"Then it's OK, just drop him off at the Koshiba Salon!" Minnie said quickly._

_"Oh thank you! I'll be there at three thirty!" Billy pulled Drake off of Minnie and they walked off._

End of Flashback

"I didn't even get any food!" Minnie finished, pouting.

"Oh well…you better start cleaning then." She ran out they room, "While I sleep."

XXXXXXXXXX

"There….all…done…" Minnie panted lying outstretched on the floor near Billy.

"Who would've thought this place would be so filthy…" They heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it…" Kiri walked past them.

"Grazie Kiri-sama…" When Kiri opened the door Drake came running through and tackled Minnie.

"Hiya babe!" Billy pushed him off her.

"HEY!" he shouted.

"Um…Drake I've got a craft ready upstairs, why don't we go start it?" Drake nodded and the two went upstairs.

"Wow your jealous of a toddler…nice." Kiri said.

"Oh whatever…." Billy sighed and left the salon.

_A few hours later…_

"Where have you been?" Kiri asked as Billy entered the salon.

"I was taking a walk." He replied.

"Well Minnie and Drake have been looking for you…" Then Minnie came in the room.

"There you are!" she grabbed his hand, "Come here!"

"What?" Minnie dragged him into their room, "Wow."

"You like it?" Billy's eyes wandered towards Minnie's wall. She had painted strawberry ice cream, roses, stars, and hearts all down her wall. He then turned and looked at his wall (Which Drake painted). Drake had painted poop and nasty sayings all over the wall.

"Well I like _your_ wall." He replied.

"Thanks! I'm gonna go get us something to eat, you two wait here." They nodded and Minnie left the room.

"I painted you," Drake said, pointing to one of the poops.

"Why you little…" Billy dove for the kid, but missed. Drake screamed and began to run around the room, and while Billy had been chasing him he accidentally stepped in a paint can.

"HAHA! YOUR STUPID!" Billy took his foot out of the can and went for him again. This time he got him in a chokehold.

"GOT YA!"

"Billy-kun!" Billy immediately let go of Drake, who soon ran over to Minnie.

"Oh my bodacious babe he was trying to hurt me!" he hugged her waist tightly and fake cried.

"Touch him again, Billy-kun, and I'll have to give you a time out!" Minnie said firmly.

"What! B-but he…" Minnie shushed him.

"No butts!" Drake snickered.

"But I like your butt…" he said.

"You better shut your mouth punk!" Billy shouted.

"Don't talk to him like that! He is only a child, he doesn't know any better!" Minnie ripped Drake off of her, and went over to pinch Billy.

"OW!" he screamed.

"Well you shouldn't have been rude!" Minnie tsked him, "So, who wants cookies?"  
XXXXXXXXXX

"It's ten o' clock! When is that kid's mother coming?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure." Drake smiled, "But I wanna sleep over."

"SHU-" Minnie got a bottle of water and squirted Billy, "Where'd that come from?"

"I saw it on a TV show once so I decided to try it." Billy's face lit up when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Minnie ran to the door, "Who is it?"

"Drake's mom…" an irritated voice answered.

"Oh…come here Drake-kun!" as he ran over Minnie opened the door.

"Thank y-"

"I DON'T WANNA GO HOME!" Drake shouted.

"It's late, you really should go home," she kissed his cheek, "Now will you?"

"Yeaaa…" the second Drake walked out, Minnie slammed the door.

"Nasty little punk…" Billy curled up his fist, "I hope I never see that brat again."

"Me too." Billy was shocked, "Don't worry your still my favorite!"

"W-what?" Minnie went over and kissed his cheek.

"Good night!" Minnie walked off, humming.

"That was confusing in so many ways," Billy touched his cheek and frowned, "I think I enjoyed it…"

**Yea, a little romance at the end there…and I hate Drake to. I couldn't resist though after reading the ninth volume, I needed to put a pervy kid in!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was so ridiculously fun! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

Chapter 4-Naru the Girl Scout

Minnie stood outside of Narumi's house hugging her Junior Girl Scout Badge Book to her chest. She giggled because she was about to help Narumi earn his first Girl Scout badge. She knew he has problems controlling his anger so she found the perfect badge for him to earn: Stress Less. Minnie ran up his door and knocked.

"NARU NARU…CHAN….ARE YOU HOME?" She heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and Narumi soon opened it.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You're going to earn a Girl Scout badge!" Minnie explained, shoving the book in his face.

"NO!" Narumi slammed the door shut.

"I'm pretty sure your sweet Mussy Head would like it if you hung out with me!" The door swung back open.

"I'm doing this for you, not Mussy Head." Minnie squealed and walked in.

"Who are you?"

"OH MY GOSH A TALKING POODLE!" Minnie screamed as she hid behind Narumi.

"That would be my sister, Chisami." Chisami folded her arms and 'hmphed'.

"What an ugly girl, why won't you bring my Prince here!" she said.

"I'm sorry…who is your prince?" Minnie asked.

"She thinks Mussy Head is her 'Prince'." Narumi explained.

"Wouldn't Kiri be a princess?" she replied.

"Whose Kiri and Mussy Head?' Chisami asked. Narumi sighed and dragged Minnie into his room.

"OK so what do I need to do to get this Gorilla Scout badge?" he asked.

"One, it's a Girl Scout badge," Minnie pinched him, "Get it right! Two, you have to make a personal stress kit! It says…let your personal 'stress less' kit rescue you from stressed events! Make an attractive container. Carefully stock it with things that will help you relax, laugh, dream, or put you at ease. Be sure there are at least six items in you kit. You might include books, cartoons, photographs, music, a card, or letter from a friend or relative, or a picture from a magazine of a place that looks peaceful. Think about how each item helps you relieve your stress. Remember to pull out your kit when you need to de-stress."

"Um…OK?" Minnie began to search his room, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Looking for a camera!" Narumi walked to his desk, opened a drawer, and grabbed his camera, "Grazie!"

"WAIT!" Minnie frowned, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna take a picture of us for you kit!" he reluctantly gave her the camera, "YAY!"

"Ugh…" Minnie threw her arm around Narumi and smiled as he crossed his arms with a straight face, "Hehe lets print it!"

"Fine…" Narumi did as she said, and in a few minutes Minnie was holding the picture.

"IT'S PERFECT!" Narumi couldn't help but smile. They were like opposites in the picture…Minnie with her large smile and Narumi with his expressionless face, "Aw, I wish you would've smiled like that in the picture…"

"OH SHUT UP!" she giggled.

"WE SHOULD PUT A STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM CONTAINER IN THERE!" Narumi pinched her, "Heyyy…"

"Geez…what is with you and that stuff?" Minnie pinched him back.

"What is with you and my Kiri-sama…" Narumi pinched her again, "OW! OK…I'm gonna go eat some strawberry ice cream…"  
"I'll help you I guess…" Minnie clapped.

"YAY! Where is the kitchen?" Narumi grabbed her wrist again and showed her where to go.

"I think we have some…" Narumi searched the fridge, "There it is!"

"YAY GIMME GIMME GIMME!" she jumped for it, but he held it up too high.

"Can't reach it shortie, can ya?" Minnie kissed his cheek, and when he lowered his arms to push her away she grabbed the ice cream.

"Can't take a kiss, can ya?" he rubbed his cheek as she searched for spoons, "Here we go!"

"Lets just get this over with…" Narumi grabbed a spoon and took a little scoop of ice cream. Minnie, on the other hand, took a rather large scoop and shoved it in her mouth, "WHAT THE HE-"

"Mimn't mit mummy?" Minnie swallowed, "I love strawberry ice cream…"

"Yea, I can tell." She took another large scoop, and Narumi grabbed her arm before she could eat it, "Ever heard of brain freeze?"

"Oh…yea I forgot!" when he let go of her arm, she shoved it in her mouth anyway.

"Why did I even try?" he went to get another bite, but the ice cream was all gone, "Uhh…Minnie?"  
"Yea?" she answered wiping her mouth off.

"Please don't tell me you just ate all that." Minnie ran back up towards his room.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" Narumi ran after her.

"OH YES I WILL!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"HAHA ALMOST GOT YOU!"

"NO WAY!"

"GRRRR!" he ran up and hugged her around the waist and they both started laughing.

"OH EM GEE! Sho-chan you have a new girlfriend and you didn't tell Papa!" Narumi immediately let go of her waist.

"NO!" Minnie giggled.

"Sorry sir we were just running around and goofing off." She smiled and both father and son smiled back, "I came here to study so we'll just go back up now!"

"OK…" Minnie picked up the ice cream tub and they walked back to his room.

"Alright…we need four more things." The pair went into deep thought, "What relaxes you?"

"Well, Chisami has this pink fluffy pillow…it's really soft and puts me right to sleep…" Narumi sighed, "We'll never get it though…"

"Just leave it to me! Is Chisami's room the one across the hall from yours?" Narumi shook his head and Minnie snuck out the room. She opened Chisami's door slightly and peered in. Chisami was on her bed staring at a picture of Kiri and drooling. Minnie looked around her room and quickly found the pillow laying on one of Chisami's many pink circle chairs.

"I need to use the restroom…wait for me my prince!" Minnie rushed back into Narumi's room and waited until Chisami left. Minnie then rushed back in and grabbed her pillow, a small teddy bear, some perfume, and a random pink jacket.

"HERE YA GO NARU NARU…CHAN…" Minnie dropped the items, "I FORGOT A BOX!" she ran back in and grabbed the pinkest, frilliest (A/N: Is that a word? XD), girliest box she could find.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Minnie giggled and Narumi couldn't help but laugh to, "Better put all this stuff together…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"OK…the second one says: Stress Less Writing! One way to let go of feelings that are stressful is to write in a journal or notebook about what's on your mind. Start a "stress less" journal for those times when you need to release some tension. So get writing!" Minnie explained.

"OK…" he went over to his desk and wrote:

_Dear Stress Less Journal,_

_I don't wan to do this, but Minnie is making me. Well I guess I don't have to. WAIT! Your not going to tell anyone what I say are you?_

"It's a journal…it can't talk!"

"AHHHH!" Narumi spazzed, "Don't look over my shoulder…

"Sorry!" Minnie went to the other side of the room and sat down.

_Anyway, today I was pissed off. Wait…I usually am…that's probably why I am writing this. I don't know but I can't get mad at Minnie. I get kinda calm around her…maybe I should throw in that box! No Journal I'm not a weirdo ra-I NEED TO STOP WRITING!_

"There!" Narumi slammed the book shut, "What is next!"

"The third one is…What Are You Feeling." Learning how to identify and describe your different mood is an important part of dealing with stress. Keep a feelings diary for a day. How many different emotions did you experience?" Minnie pinched Narumi, "GET TO IT!"

"WHATEVEER!" Narumi went back to writing…

_Dear D…D…DIARY,_

_Today I experienced one emotion: ANGER._

"There I'm done!" Minnie giggled and began to read the next one.

"The fourth one is Do For Others. One of the best ways to lessen you stress is to focus on someone else. For one afternoon or evening help someone with a project or problem." And idea popped into the artistic girl's head, "Why don't you help your sister!"

"Okay…I'll be back…hopefully." Narumi left the room and after much yelling and spazzing came back ten minutes later.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He had come back covered in sequins, glitter, cotton balls, and was wearing a pink boa.

"Don't ask…just read the next one!" Narumi sat down and sighed.

"OK…NUMBER FIVE! Move That Stress Away! Physical motion can release the tension in your body. (Make sure you aren't harmful to you or anyone or anything else.) Make a list of ten actions you can take to reduce stress. Some example are running up and down the stairs a few times, dancing around to your favorite song, or jumping rope. Look at your list when tension starts to rise. Do one of your motions!"

"So…I just have to list them?" Minnie nodded, "Ok...dancing, jumping, running, jumping jacks, push ups, riding a bike, jumping rope, jogging, cutting hair, and playing any sport." He answered.

"You liar!" Minnie pinched him harder than usual.

"OW! Can we just move on…" she sighed and looked at the next activity.

"OK…Listen to Music. Listen to five of your favorite songs. Decide which is the most relaxing to you and why. Play your song for two other people and see if they think it is relaxing. Find out what music they would choose to relax." Narumi sighed this time.

"Well…I don't listen to much music…" Minnie reached into her pocket and pulled out an iPod.

"Here listen to some of mine!" he put the headphones in and Minnie played a song.

"No..." she changed the song, "No…No…No…Hey this one is kinda nice. What is it called?"

"It's a Bittersweet Symphony." Minnie sang at the same time as the singer.

"Cool…OK. So now I have to ask if two other people find it relaxing. I'll just use you and Chisami. Then I have to ask what relaxes them." Minnie nodded, "Does this song relax you?"

"Yea, but I prefer this." Minnie changed the song.

"What is this? It's kinda catchy." She giggled.

"It's called Spinning. Well we better go ask Chisami now." Narumi nodded and they went into Chisami's room.

"This is so dumb…Chisami does this song relax you?" Minnie gave her the iPod and played Narumi's song.

"EW! No way!" Chisami went over to her huge pink stereo, "This does!" In a few seconds a loud, heavy metal song came on, "Sooo relaaaxinnnggg…"

"I'm outta here…" Narumi walked out and Minnie soon followed him.

"So the next one is Pass It On. Ask three of your friends or classmates how they deal with stress. Collect the five best techniques. Remember to try one of them yourself next time you're feeling stressed."

"I guess I'll ask Kazuhiko, Kei, and…" Minnie pinched him.

"ME!" he nodded.

"How...still can't believe I'm doing this…do you relieve your stress?" Narumi asked.

"Well, Naru Naru…chan…I look in my **personal stress kit**." She winked.

"Oh whatever…" he flipped his phone open, "I bet Kei's answer is going to have to do with food."

"Most likely!" Narumi dialed the number and Kei picked up.

"What's up?" he put the phone on speaker so Minnie could hear.

"Just answer the dumb question…how do you calm yourself when you're stressed?" Narumi asked.

"I EAT! Do you eat? Cause I think eating is fun and relaxing! I just LOVE poky!" Narumi shut the phone before Kei could say anything else.

"THIS IS ANNOYING ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M-" Narumi sighed and walked over to his box. He opened it up and saw the photo on top and became relaxed, "What is next?"

"Read and Relax, read a book. Following a character's adventures can help you forget about your stress. With other girls, come up with a list of especially relaxing book." Minnie giggled, "Other GIRLS…that means me and Chisami!"

"FINE!" he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into Chisami's room.

"Ciao Chisami! We need to come up with a relaxing book!" the girls thought for a minute.

"OH! Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants!" Minnie nodded. (A/N: I have nothing against this book, and I'm not saying guys can't read it. I just think it's too girly for Narumi, so that' s why I picked it.)

"OHMIGOSH YES!" Chisami grabbed it off her shelf and handed it to her brother.

"Now we only have two more things to do!" Minnie and Narumi went back into his room, "Ok…One at a Time! Are you stressed because you are trying to do too much in too little time? Maybe you need to practice some time management. Read about time management in the "Be Healthy, Be Fit" chapter of you Junior Girls Scout Handbook. I don't have one…so we'll skip it!" Narumi nodded and Minnie read the next one, "OO THIS IS MY FAV! It's Elevator Breathing! Ok so first inhale slowly through your nose, Feel breath travel all the way to the basement, which is the bottom of your spine.

"I usually get sick on elevators…oh well…" Narumi did as he was told and inhaled slowly.

"Now exhale slowly through your mouth." He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, "Good, now put your hands on your belly and inhale, taking your breath up one floor to your navel. Exhale."

"OK…" Narumi did as he was told, "This is kinda relaxing…"

"Now put your hands on your ribs and inhale, taking your breath up to the second floor, to your chest. Exhale." Narumi placed his hands one his ribs and breathed in then out, "Last, put your hands on your face and inhale up to the attic-your throat, cheeks, and forehead. Feel your head fill with breath. Exhale and feel all your tension and worries leave your body and go out the elevator door."

"OK…" Narumi placed his hand on his face and breathed in. He soon covered his mouth with his hand.

"Uh oh…" he threw up, "Someone didn't make it out the elevator…"

**I CAN EXPLAIN! OK…so my sister got a badge book for GS. So she was looking through it and found this Stress Less badge. So I was like OMG that would be perfect for Naru! Then this chapter was born!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Fashion Statement

"Onii-chan?" Minnie opened her eyes and saw Kiri.

"Oh ciao Kiri-sama!" she greeted.

"Why are you and Kei sleeping on my bedroom floor surrounded by potato chip bags?" Kiri asked.

"Must've been that eating contest we had…" Kei woke up.

"You know Kiri-chan, you really should get more color in your wardrobe!" he said.

"YEAH! You should wear more green! It would go perfectly with your hair!" Minnie sat up, "Naru Naru…chan…Ochiai, and Billy could use more color to…"

"I know! They all need makeovers." Kei replied, sitting up also.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Minnie grabbed her cell phone and called Narumi, "Ciao Naru Naru…chan…"

"What do you want?" he answered grumpily.

"Come down to the salon, kay?" Narumi sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's a surprise!" Minnie replied.

"Fine…" Minnie hung up and called and invited Ochiai, "BILLY-CHAN!"

"What?" Billy asked, poking his head in the room.

"I'm gonna give you a makeover!" he immediately left, "HEY!"

"You know Naru Naru and Ochiai aren't going to go along with this…" Kiri said.

"I have ways Kiri-sama!" Minnie got up and ran after Billy, "Come one you'll look pretty!"

"I don't want to be pretty." Billy replied, sighing.

"The girls at school will be all over you!" he shook his head.

"I already like someone…" Minnie got another idea.

"I promise I'll get you a date with her! Who is it?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Billy turned his head away and blushed.

"AW come on!" Minnie got on her knees and begged.

"NO! I'm never EVER telling you…" Billy turned around and walked off.

"PEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEE!" she grabbed onto his legs.

"I said…NO…I already know for a fact she doesn't like me!" Billy said, shaking her off.

"You don't know that!" Minnie gave him the puppy dogface, "Pleeease?"

"I do know!" he sighed, "I'll do it if you stop bothering me!"

"YAY!" They heard a knock at the door, and Minnie answered it.

"You wanted us?" Minnie hugged Narumi.

"I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER!" Narumi instantly pushed her off.

"NO WAY!" Ochiai also turned around to leave.

"Please! Billy and Kiri are doing it! So you're not completely alone. Plus, Kei and I are doing the makeovers so it's guaranteed you'll be beautiful!" Ochiai sighed.

"Fine I'm in." he said.

"The fact that Kei and YOU are giving them turns me away more!" Minnie began to fake cry, "WAIT! DON'T CRY!"

"It doesn't matter…you don't have to do it…I just didn't want you to be left out on the fun…" she clung to Billy and sobbed louder.

"Stop crying and I'll do it!" Minnie smiled,

"You're a good actress!" Billy said.

"Grazie! I'll be participating in the school play this year!" Narumi rolled his eyes and pushed past them.

"Lets just get this over with…" Minnie clapped and pushed the boys into Kiri's room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where to began…" Minnie ran her fingers through Billy's hair and he blushed.

"One. Don't do that…two. You aren't doing anything with my hair." He said.

"OK…hmmm…" Minnie and Kei looked over the three boys and Kiri, "I KNOW! We should go shopping for new outfits!"

"Yeah!" Kei smiled, "Lets go!"

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna take Kiri-sama and Billy-chan into that store!" Minnie declared as she pointed to a store.

"All Pink, All The Time?" Billy and Kiri read.

"Yep, then we're gonna go over there!" she pointed to another store.

"The Girly Girl Store For Girls? Why are you taking me to these places?" Billy asked.

"Cause you'd look SO cute in girl's clothing!" Minnie answered, giggling.

"No I wouldn't!" she just ignored him and dragged them to the fist store.

"KEI TAKE THE OTHER BOYS SOMEWHERE WHILE I TAKE CARE OF THIS TWO!" Kei nodded and the three of them entered All Pink, All The Time, "Lets start with Kiri!"

"Oh joy." She said sarcastically.

"OHMIPISHPOSH! Look at this sweater!" Minnie held a pink sweater with pink hearts on it up to Kiri.

"No." she frowned and put it back.

"Hmmm…how 'bout this hat?" Minnie put a pink hat with tassles on Kiri's head.

"Whatever." Kiri replied.

"YAY! You need some pink boots…" she pointed to the shoe section, "Go look for some over there while I help Billy."

"Whatever…" Kiri walked away and Minnie turned to Billy.

"Lets find you some jeans!" she dragged him over to the pants section.

"These jeans are meant for girls…and there pink!" Billy shouted.

"Pink would look good on you! Besides aren't those girl jeans you're wearing now?" Minnie asked.

"NO!" she shrugged her shoulders and kept looking.

"Try these on." Billy shook his head.

"No way!" he said.

"PLEASE!" Minnie got down on her knees again.

"FINE! Just quite down people are staring." Billy looked for a dressing room, "There is only a girl's dressing room…"

"We'll just say you're a girl!" Minnie pushed him towards the rooms.

"How many items?" a big nosed clerk asked.

"One ma'am." Minnie said, smiling.

"You can go through, but not the boy." She replied, handing Minnie a card.

"My friend is a girl." She leaned in to whisper, "She's a little insecure cause she's flat chested, so please be nice."

"Oh OK." Minnie smiled and dragged Billy into a room. He went in and locked the door.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this…" he slipped the jeans on and went outside, "Well?"

"Perfect! Change back while I find Kiri-sama." Minnie ran off, "Hmm…Kiri-samaaa?"

"Why was Billy wearing pink jeans?"

"AH! Geez, don't scare me like that." Minnie looked at the boots she was holding, "Aww, they're perfect!"

"Whatever…anyway answer my question." Billy walked out.

"What question?" he asked.

"Why were you wearing pink jeans?" she asked again.

"Cause they're cute, duh!" Minnie grabbed their wrists, "Come on lets pay and get to the next store!"

"You're seriously buying me these jeans…" Minnie nodded and paid the cashier.

"Here you go have a nice day girls!" the lady said in a fake cheery tone.

"Grazie!" they walked out of the store and soon went into the next one.

"OK, I refuse to buy anything from here!" Billy said.

"Too bad!" Minnie dragged him off, "Kiri I trust you to find a good outfit."

"Kay. Have fun Billy…" Billy glared at Kiri.

"OK…lets see…where to start…" Minnie looked through some shirts.

"I'm not built like a girl how do you expect those to fit me!" Billy shouted.

"Oh…we should probably go the guy's section." Minnie looked confused as Billy's mouth dropped.

"There is a GUY section in the GIRLY GIRL Store for GIRLS!" she shook her head and showed him, "…"

"Hmm…OHMIPISHPOSH I HAVE THE GREATEST IDEA EVER!" she laughed an evil laugh while Billy looked scared, "I know what Kiri is gonna were to…and Ochiai and Naru Naru…chan…"

"Great…" Minnie just laughed and ran over to Kiri.

XXXXXXXXXX

"ONEE-CHAN!" Seji looked up from the paper and saw Minnie waving him over.

"What?" she just kept beckoning him over.

"COME HERE!" he sighed and walked over, "You have to see everyone!"

"Wait…what are you wearing?" Seji knows Minnie dresses strange, but he's never seen her in something so…girly. She had put on a pink tank top with a red heart on it, a poofy short skirt that she had sewn ribbon through the bottom, pink tights, and knee high red converse.

"It's part of our theme…LOVE!" Minnie grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her room "See!" His eyes first fell on his daughter. Kiri was wearing a pink sweater dress with pink boots and a pink hat with tassles. Narumi had been forced to wear a big fluffy duck costume with heats all over it. Ochiai was in his normal outfit except it was pink and also had hearts on it. Billy had pink jeans on with a white dress shirt, and he was wearing a hat that had a heart button on it.

Seji took one look and walked away, frightened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I was planning on doing something different with this chapter. Then I saw SweetHoney94's review and remembered I forgot about Kiri and Naru…so this is the result….**

Chapter 6-Hook Me Up!

"HE SO DIGS HER!" Minnie let out a sigh of frustration and sat next to Billy.

"You mean Narumi and Kiri don't you…" He said.

"Well duh! I so need to think of some devious plan to get them together…" Minnie stabbed at her lunch and sighed again, "I'm blank….got anything?"

"Oh no! I'm not getting into this…" Billy thought about it for a second anyway, "Couldn't you just set them up on a date?"

"…THAT'S IT!" Minnie shot up from her seat, "I'll set them up on a date! I'm a genius…"

"Didn't I JUST say that…" Ignoring Billy, Minnie happily skipped over to Kiri.

"Kiri-sama!" Minnie poked her cousin, "Why don't we have some female bonding time with Kanako-chan tonight?"

"Uh…sure." Kiri replied.

"Good, we're gonna have a nice little dinner on your deck, OK?" Kiri nodded and Minnie ran back over to Billy, "Go ask Naru Naru…chan…out!"

"What!?" Billy exclaimed.

"You know what I mean!" she pinched him.

"Fine I'll do it." Billy got up and walked over to Narumi, "Hey you mind coming over to Kiri's tonight?"  
"Why would I go to Mussy Head's house?" he asked.

"Cause…uh…she wants to challenge you! If you don't come you forfeit and admit she is a better stylist…oh well." Billy began to walk away, but Narumi grabbed his shoulder.

"Tell her I'll be there." Billy smiled and went over to Minnie.

"You're good!" they exchanged high fives.

"Lets just hope this works…"

XXXXXXXXX

"I'll wait in here for Kanako-chan while you sit out here!" Minnie pushed Kiri out to the deck and went back inside.

"Wait a minute…there are only two chairs here," Kiri said taking a look around the deck, "What's with the candle…ew. A little too romantic for girl bonding."

"Well Mussy Head ready to be defeated!" Kiri turned around and saw Narumi.

"What are you talking about Naru Naru?" she asked.

"That blonde dude said you wanted to challenge me…hey what's with that romantic table?" Narumi turned around and saw Minnie looking out the window as she locked the back door, "HEY!"

"Lets just go around the front…" when they got to the front the door it was locked.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Narumi shouted.

"Well that dinner looked good so I'm eating it." Kiri began to walk back and Narumi followed her.

"I guess I could stick around for a bit…" they went back to the deck and noticed a sign on the door, "Enjoy your…DATE!?"

"So that's what onii-chan was up to, oh well I'm hungry." Kiri sat down and began to eat, "You gonna eat?"  
"WHY WOULD I EAT WITH YOU!" he shouted.

"You're a bad date you know that, right?" Kiri replied calmly.

"I'M NOT YOUR DATE!" he fought back.

"According to onii-chan you are, and you're not doing a good job of it." She said, eating another mouthful of food.

"WELL-" Narumi's stomach grumbled, "I'm only staying cause I'm hungry…"

"Whatever." Narumi sat down grumpily and then they heard a giggle. The pair looked towards the window and saw Minnie and Billy duck down.

"Idiots…." Narumi stabbed his plate and stuffed the food in his mouth, "Wow…this is good."

"Onii-chan's mother is a cook, so she's talented in that area to." Kiri said.

"Oh…"

_With Minnie and Billy…_

"This is going better than I thought!" Minnie giggled, "Kiri-sama is SO lucky!"

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Naru Naru…chan…was destined for her! I'll never find someone like that…" she sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. He's closer than you think." Billy winked as Minnie blushed, "Anyway, have you noticed one of Kiri's arms and one of Narumi's arms haven't been lifted above the table…"

"They're holding hands!" Minnie clapped.

"Wow…isn't he supposed to get a rash?" he asked, curious.

"That's exactly what I mean there destined to be with each other…" Minnie drooled a bit and they watched a little longer, "Aw…they're all done."

"Wait…is he leaning?" they watched in awe, as Kiri and Narumi were about to kiss…

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW" as Minnie shouted this, the two looked at the window again, "Dang…" Kiri kissed him on the cheek and Narumi walked off.

"Lets open the door…" Minnie got up and let Kiri in.

"I'm sor-" Kiri hugged her cousin tightly.

"Thanks onii-chan." Kiri smiled and walked off to her room.

"Wow." Minnie blinked, "That went fifty billion times better than I thought…"  
"I wonder if this means there dating…" they heard a knock on the front door and Minnie answered it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Narumi shouted.

"I'm sorry Naru Naru…chan…I just think you two look so cute together! I HAD to hook you up!" Minnie cried.

"I'm not talking about that! YOU RUINED MY KISS!" he covered his mouth, "Did I just say that?"

"OHMYFUDGECAKE YOU DID!" Minnie jumped up and down and squealed.

"THAT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" He screamed.

"Yes it did! Now you two are dating! YAY! Kiri-sama wants to date you to!" Minnie hugged him, "I'm so happy!"

"Wait…Mussy Head wants to go out with me?" Minnie nodded, "Uh…cool?" Narumi looked confused for a moment, but just shook his head and left.

"THIS IS SO TOTALLY EPIC ON SOOO MANY LEVELS!" Minnie began to dance.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked, laughing.

"My happy dance! To the left….to the right! Mash potato!" Minnie laughed as she finished her dance, "Anyway...I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna get some sleep. Good night Billy-chan!"

"G'night." Minnie kissed his cheek as she walked by, "Oh dang why does she always do that….I'm confused…"

**I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed the fluff! **

**Next chapter: Billy jumps out of a plane! (No really he does…)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. It's cause I have a HM story that I need to write a chapter for everyday, so this won't be updated much from now to the 25****th****. Anyway, the moment very few people have been waiting for…Billy jumps out a plane~**

Chapter 7-Happy Birthday Billy!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BILLY!" Billy shot up and bonked heads with Minnie, "Ow….I bother to say Happy Birthday and this is what I get?"

"Wow, hold on. How'd you know it was my birthday?" he asked.

"I'm a stalker, duh!" Minnie giggled as Billy blinked, "I'm kidding!"

"No, you're insane…" he said, sighing.

"OK, just cause one of my presents for you is us skydiving doesn't mean I'm insane!" she replied.

"WE'RE WHAT!?" Billy shouted.

"Oh don't worry Billy-chan it's totally safe! Besides we're doing that last so there is no need to worry!" she reassured.

"I'm not jumping out of a plane!" Minnie gave him the puppy dog eyes, "I hate you..."

"YAY!" Minnie did her happy dance, which made Billy laugh.

"Well…what about Kiri?" he asked, getting out of bed.

"Her and Naru Naru…chan….are going out today, so I didn't wanna bother her. We need bonding time anyway!" Minnie frowned, "Unless you don't wanna…"

"Ugh…fine, I'll skydive…" Billy sighed as Minnie squealed.

"YAY! Well first we got other stuff to do!" she said.

"Like what?" Billy asked.

"Lots of bonding stuff! Like baking cookies, seeing a movie, having lunch, or just hanging out!" Minnie smiled, "Well I'm gonna get ready. Meet me in the kitchen when you're done!"

"Alright." Billy smiled as Minnie skipped out the room, humming, "She skips to much…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"OK, first thing on the agenda is to make heart shaped cookies!" Billy sighed.

"Heart shaped?" Minnie giggled.

"Yup! To show our friendly love for one another!" she said.

"Fine, what do we do first?" Minnie showed Billy the recipe and they started, "Where'd you get this recipe?"

"My Mama…she's an amazing chef!" she answered.

"What does your father do?" _Again with the questions…_ Billy thought.

"He owns a big company. Why are you so curious?" Minnie asked.

"I don't even know…got any siblings?" Minnie giggled.

"Yeah, I got a brother named Sergio." She said as she placed the first batch in the oven.

"Cool, how old?" he mentally slapped himself for asking so many stupid questions.

"He's turning 21…oh geez." Minnie froze.

"What?" Billy asked, concerned.

"Um…nothing!" Minnie closed the oven and sat down at the table.

"No you're hiding something!" Billy said as he followed her.

"I am not…" she looked away.

"You're trying to hide a smile aren't you?" Billy asked as he sat next to her.

"No!" Minnie couldn't help but smile when she lied.

"You're smiling…I knew you're a smiling liar!" he sighed, "I wonder how I could get it out of you…are you ticklish?"

"Yes!" Minnie covered her mouth.

"Oh really…" he crawled towards her as she backed up.

"I'm not! I'm really not so there is no need to tickle me!" Billy dove at her and grabbed her sides, "ACK STOP!"

"I wonder where else you're ticklish!" Billy shouted over Minnie's shrills of laughter, "Come on tell me!"

"NO…HA HA…ACK! I'M TICKLISH UNDER MY RIGHT FOOT!" she shouted.

"Well lets so how ticklish you are…" he sat on her back and lifted up her leg, and he tickled her foot. Minnie screamed louder.

"I'm gonna cry…HA HA HA!" Billy began to laugh at his friend's torture.

"Geez Minnie-san you're very ticklish!" he said.

"Wow…" the pair looked up and saw Kiri.

"What do you want Kiri?" Billy asked.

"Sorry for interrupting your little tickling fest, Romeo." Kiri said before walking off.

"Will you stop tickling me now?" Minnie asked.

"Not til you tell me why you froze up before!" he flopped back on top of her and tickled her sides.

"NO NEVER!" she screamed.

"Come on you know you want to…" Billy snickered as she shook her head, "I guess I'll be here tickling you all day…." He whispered in her ear.

"OH FINE JUST STOP!" Billy stopped, "I lied!"

"More tickling for you then!" he started again and she began to spaz, "Ya gonna tell me?"

"Oh stop it before I barf…" Kiri came by again and walked out the salon door this time.

"Yea listen to Kiri-sama." Minnie said.

"Fine you get away, this time…" Billy got up as the oven beeped, "Wow…that was fast."

"I know…" Minnie got up and took them out, "Lets frost 'em!"

"Alright, let me guess the frosting is pink…" Billy said.

"Yep how'd you know!" Minnie handed him a frosting bag.

"Just a guess…" Billy took it and began to fill the heart in.

"S…e…r…g…i…o…" he looked over and saw that Minnie wrote her brother's name in the heart, "What?"

"Why'd you write a name in it?" he asked.

"Oh, it's more fun!" she decorated it and moved onto the next one, "K…i…r…i"

"Hmm…M…i…n…n…i…e" Minnie giggled.

"Why'd you write my name?" she asked.

"I don't know…you're the first person that came to mind." Billy replied, "Oh wait. M…a…r…y"

"Mary? Who's that?" Minnie questioned.

"My mom…OK. K…u…n…i…o. Kunio, he's my dad." Minnie nodded and grabbed two cookies.

"V…i…v…i…a…n…a. That's my Mama. O…r…s…o. That's my Papa's nickname." Minnie smiled at him and he returned it.

"Cool, your parent's have pretty names, but how'd you get yours? " Billy asked.

"Well my real name is Maria, so that's why some of my family members call me Mimi. Anyway, I had this obsession with Minnie Mouse when I was younger. So my parents, brother, and friends call me Minnie." She answered.

"Neat, well I think we did all the cookies." Billy said.

"Yep! There's one for everyone! We can give them away at school." Minnie explained.

"Cool, what next?" he asked.

"I wanna see you cut hair!" Minnie blurted out.

"Uh…OK." They got up.

"You go do what you need I have to get something!" she ran out the kitchen. Billy walked into the other room, put his gloves and headphones on, and took out his scissors, "OK go!"

"Alright…" After Billy started to cut he couldn't stop and he ended up cutting more than one of the model heads.

"There finished!" Minnie shouted.

"What?" she handed him a sketchbook, "It's you!"

"Oh geez it is...you drew this?" Billy was amazed about how good she had done, "You sure this isn't a photo…"

"I don't know why you're so astonished. I was rushed, so it isn't good, but you can keep it if you want." Minnie replied coolly.

"OK…" he ripped out the page, "I'm gonna go put it in my room. I'll be right back!"

"He's much too sweet…" Minnie sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number and waited for her cousin to pick up.

"Hello?" Kiri said.

"Ciao Kiri-sama, how is your date going?" Minnie asked.

"Fine…how is yours?" Kiri asked back.

"It's friendly bonding!" Minnie argued.

"Right, I bet Billy wants it to be a date." Kiri fought back.

"R-really…you think?" Minnie said shyly, "NO! You're just messing with me!"

"Well I'll let you get back to your date!" Kiri hung up.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Minnie screamed after she hung up.

"What's not a date?" Billy asked, entering the room.

"Uh…n-nothing…" Minnie replied.

"OK…so what are we doing next?" Minnie pulled a list out of her pocket.

"We're gonna go see a movie." Billy nodded and grabbed his jacket.

"You're wearing a jacket this time!" she laughed and got hers.

"I know I learned my lesson!" After they walked for a while Billy slipped his hand into hers.

"So what movie are we seeing?" he asked.

"I wanna see…BLOOD AND GUTS 2: TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Minnie shouted in a deep voice.

"Um…how about something less…bloody and gutty." Minnie frowned.

"Why? Are ya chicken?" she started squawking and Billy shook his head.

"No! I'm worried you'll get scared." He said.

"Are you kidding? Blood and Guts is genius and my favorite movie! I've watched the first one seventeen times! In fact I memorized EVERY LINE!" she gave him the puppy dog eyes, "I've been waiting so long for this one!"

"OH FINE!" the rest of the way Minnie described the first movie to him, "Well…here we are."

"YAY!" Minnie let go of his hand and ran in.

"Wait up!" he ran in after her.

"I WANT TWO TICKETS TO BLOOD AND GUTS 2!" Minnie shouted at the acne invested teen working at the counter.

"Whatever." He handed them two tickets and Minnie skipped to their theater.

"Lets sit up front! I wanna almost feel the blood and guts splattering on me!" she ran up to the front and took a seat, "Come on it's about to start!"

"SHADDUP!" someone shouted.

"Coming…" Billy took a seat next to her and closed his eyes as the movie started.

"BLOOD AND GUTS 2 TOTAL ANNIHLATION!" a voice boomed.

"That's it we're leaving!" he grabbed Minnie's wrist and dragged her out.

"Aw, why'd we leave?" she asked, pouting.

"Cause I'm a chicken. So what are we gonna do next?" Billy asked with a sigh.

"Well it's just about lunch time…" Minnie pulled out her phone, "I'm gonna invite Kiri-sama and Naru Naru…chan…to come along." She dialed the number again and waited for Kiri to pick up.

"What is it this time onii-chan?"

"Can you come have lunch with me? Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Minnie whined.

"Fine, I'll met you at the café near the salon." Kiri answered.

"Yay!" Minnie hung up, "Lets go!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where could they be? They're five minutes late!" Minnie folded her arms, "He better not be-"

"Hey."

"ACK!" Minnie clung to Billy's arm, "Oh it's just you Kiri-sama."

"Yep." Her stomach grumbled, "I'm hungry."

"Well, lets go inside then!" the four went in the small café and sat at a table.

"Oh…my…cereal box! I WANT CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Minnie began to jump up and down in her seat, "CAKE CAKE CAKE!!!"

"SHUT UP!" Narumi shouted.

"NO! I WANT CAKE!"

"THEN ORDER IT!"

"I can take your order now."

"CAKE! I WANT CHOCOLATE CAKE!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!"

"YOU DON'T EITHER NARU NARU…CHAN!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Would you two stop being so loud?"

"NEVER!"

"YOU HEARD MUSSY HEAD, SO SHUT UP!

"YOU SHUT UP FIRST!"

"Minnie," Billy took her hand, "could you quite down so we can order?"

"Okayyyy…" she answered dreamily. The other three placed their order and the waitress left. Then Kiri picked up her fork and dropped it.

"Oops." She went under the table, and when she came back up she whispered something to Narumi.

"Wow." He said.

"Hnn…I wonder why…" Kiri pondered.

"What are you two talking about?" Minnie asked.

"You two are still holding hands…" Naru replied. The pair's faces turned red and they let go.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bye Kiri-sama, bye Naru Naru…chan…" Minnie turned to Billy, "Skydiving time!"

"I was hoping you'd forget…" he sighed, "Where are going?"

"A friend of mine is taking us! We have to meet her just outside town." Minnie replied, "We'll just take a train out there."

_On the plane…_

"YOU READY BILLY?" Minnie shouted.

"NO!" he replied.

"GOOD, YOU CAN GO FIRST THEN!" she pushed Billy out of the plane.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"HOLY CRAP!"

"PULL OUT YOUR PARACHUTE!"

"MY PARAKEET?"

"I'M SORRY, I DON'T HAVE PARASITE!"

"OH NY FUDGE!" Minnie pulled out her own parachute and Billy eventually did to. Soon Minnie landed gently on the ground. Billy, on the other hand, landed but tripped and fell flat on his face.

"We're never doing that again!" he said taking off the parachute.

"Oh you know you that! I DID! WHOO!" Minnie shouted.

"Wait. How are we getting home?" Minnie froze.

"Um…I….I guess we'll have to find our way home." She said.

"Well the plane from that direction." Billy pointed to where they came from, "We'll just walk in that direction until we see the train station…"

_1 hour later…_

"Why did that take an hour!?" Billy sighed, "It took like two minutes for the plane to get to where we landed!"

"I don't know…I'm tired…" Minnie dragged herself onto the train, "Lets go."

"Wow. I never thought someone like you could get this wo-" she already fell asleep, "Oh great, we just HAD to be standing up. Hey Minnie." He shook her, "Come on Minnie wake up."

"Aw isn't that cute! His girlfriend fell asleep on him!"

"They look so adorable together!"

"She isn't my girlfriend yet!" _Oh gosh, _he thought, _I didn't mean to say 'yet'._

"_Yet._" They said in unison as they giggled. Billy sighed as he held on to Minnie so she wouldn't fall. _This is so awkward. _Billy thought.

"Come one Minnie wake up." He shook her harder, "Come on we're almost there. Wake up please." Billy ended up holding her all the way to their stop, and he had to dragged her off the train, "Guess I'm gonna have to carry you home…" That's exactly what he did to.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_She's so cute when she sleeps, _he thought _sleep well Minnie._ He kissed her forehead gently and she woke up.

"Hnn…what happened?" Minnie asked.

"You fell asleep on the train, don't worry though. We're almost home." Billy explained.

"Wait…did you carry me the whole way!?" he nodded, "You're too nice. If we're almost home you can put me down."

"OK," Billy set her down softly, "Good timing we're just outside the salon."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to have you carry me home the whole way home." She bowed, "Please forgive me!"  
"It's OK I don't mind!" _Plus I got to kiss your precious forehead, _he thought with smile, _Oh wait…that was totally perverted._

"Why are you smiling like that?" he blushed.

"N-nothing!" _I really shouldn't be thinking like that. It's not good for me. She is cute though…_

"Just so you know…you said that last part out loud…" Minnie told him.

"What? Oh…then…um…I was…lying! Yea…that's it!" he lied.

"It's OK, you're cute to!" she covered her mouth, "Err…I meant…uh…"

"We're such bad liars." Minnie giggled and nodded. Then there was silence and the started leaning towards each other. They leaned closer….closer…clo-

"Hey guys welcome home!" Seji shouted bursting out the door.

"Oh hey onee-chan!" Minnie stepped away from Billy.

"Why don't you come in, Kiri has some hot chocolate and strawberry ice cream with your name on it!" Minnie ran in, leaving Billy behind.

"So close! I hate Seji…" he muttered.


End file.
